Question: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 3y+3$ and $x \circledcirc y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $(5 \circledcirc 5) \bigtriangleup -4$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $5 \circledcirc 5$ because $x \bigtriangleup y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \bigtriangleup -4$ $ x \bigtriangleup -4 = (3)(-4)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \bigtriangleup -4} = -9$.